Mystical dreams
by Mange Oshida
Summary: this is a fanfic i wrote monday i hope you all enjoy it i will be making more in the future
1. Chapter 1

Mystical Dreams

by Mange Oshida

Hello my name is mange Oshida. I'm 16 years old. I'm a soul reaper /shinobi, i have one sib­ling, well enough of me lets get on with the story

**CHAPTER 1**

Mange woke up one sunny and calm morning. As he got out of bed he opened his window and looked out at his beautiful home of Konoha. After he was fully dressed he headed down­stairs only to be tackled by his little sister Rain.

Rain was 2 years younger than Mange. She was sometimes annoying but she had her good sides to her as well. As mange laid facedown on the ground he heard a chuckle and looked up to see his brother-in-law Kaito Dark. Mange and Dark had been friends since they were 5 years old. Mange got up and looked at Dark "Seems your losing your touch Mange." said Dark with a grin on his face. "Can it Dark." Mange replied. Dark laughed and Mange elbowed him in the stomach "Your slow as ever Dark!!" Mange yelled as he ran into the kitchen, "Damn you to hell Mange!!" Dark replied running after him. "Boys will be boys." Rain replied as she heaved a deep sigh and followed them into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen Mange and Dark sat down at the table as Rain entered and went to the counter to prepare breakfast. As Rain handed them their breakfast Dark looked up at Mange and said "So Mange got any plans for today?" Mange eating glanced up at Dark and replied "Well i got a letter from Tsunade yesterday to meet her in her office today."

"Did she say what the letter was about" Rain asked with a bit of concern on her face. "Yea i have to escort a princess from the land of water here to her new home in Konoha with her fiancé, cause they are apparently going to marry and live here in Konoha. Tsunades just go­ing to fill me in with the details later on today." mange said taking a sip of tea. "What's the prince and princess's names Mange?" asked Dark taking a bite of egg. "Ummm, prince Akiri and princess Misari i believe. And Akiri is 17 and Misari is 15 i believe." Rain looked at me and smiled "Wow that's a pretty name i bet she's beautiful." Dark got up and put the dishes away "Is she coming with anyone but her fiancé?" Dark asked. "No from what Tsunades letter told me she has no parents, siblings at all." Mange looked as he saw his little sister gave him an evil smile.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" mange asked. "Seems like my big brother has a crush on the princess!!" Rain said giggling. "S-s-shut up!!" Mange snapped back blushing red as the ripest apple. As Mange got done with breakfast he walked to the door grabbed his zanpaktou Hamanin and headed out the door and waved at Dark and his little sister as he headed to Tsunades office.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As Mange headed to Tsunades office he pondered over the difficulty the mission may be. He opened the door to the hokages building and walked inside. As he walked to the hokages of­fice he saw two figures running really fast and Mange was trampled by one of them. "Ugh" Mange said as he fell onto the ground. "Naruto-kun you must be more careful" Mange sat up to see the face of the orange jump suited face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Mange. I wasn't looking at where i was going." Hinata Hyuuga helped Mange to his feet, and Mange dusted off his clothes. "It's ok Naruto. I was pondering over my mission and wasn't looking in front of me." Hinata looked at Mange then at Naruto. "Mange-san are you ok, Na­ruto-kun you must be more careful!!" Naruto heaved a deep sigh then said "ok Hinata-chan. I promise to be more careful from now on." Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata right on the lips. Hinata blushed scarlet and almost fainted but Naruto caught her just in time. "Naruto-kun, i love you so much" Hinata said.

Mange interrupted saying "So, where are you two heading off to?" Mange asked "Oh me and Hinata-chan are heading off to her place for dinner with her family." "That's cool Naruto, well i better head to Tsunades office, and she's probably getting furious with me. Cya two lovebirds later" Mange said as they took off running and he waved them off. About 5 minutes after his encounter Mange reached the office of lady Tsunade. He knocked on the door 3 times and heard a reply of "Come in". He opened the door and walked in. Inside the office he saw mountains of paperwork, pictures of the former hokages of Konoha and at the desk was lady Tsunade the current and 5th hokage, wearing her usual clothes and enjoying her usual sake. "You needed to see me lady Tsunade?" Mange asked "Yes please come in Mange." Tsunade said. Mange approached her desk and Tsunade with her hands folded looked Mange in the eyes. "So, i assumed you received my letter Mange?" Mange pulled out the letter and handed it to her. "Good. So, i assume you know what your mission is correct?" "Yes ma'am" Mange replied. Tsunade with her gaze locked onto Manges eyes said "I've called you here to give you the details on your mission." "And they are?" Mange replied. Tsunade took a sip of sake and continued "You will be going alone on this mission because i have seen your training re­sults from Anko and you are strong enough to handle a mission like this, you must protect the prince and princess from anything that may threaten their lives even if u must sacrifice your own life. It will take you at least a day to get to the Land of waves, but if your ready you may leave now if you wish". Mange headed out the door. About 20 minutes later as he headed to the gates of Konoha he heard a familiar voice "Big brother you forgot something!!" he turned around to see Rain and Dark heading towards him, Rain carrying a huge rucksack. "You for­got your things big brother!!" she said as she handed Mange the rucksack and he put it on his back. "Looks like your mind is slowly slipping away Mange" Dark said laughing really hard. Mange gave Dark a very evil look that was interrupted by his sister "You better head out big brother or Tsunade will think your skipping out on your mission." Mange nodded and headed out of Konoha. "Do you think hell be alright?" Rain asked. Dark put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he'll do just fine" replied Dark


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Walking through the forests of the fire country, Mange eagerly awaited his arrival in the Land of waves. Each time an image of the land of waves flickered through his head he walked a little bit faster. When Mange was about 30 minutes from his destination, he noticed that his stomach was growling intensely in Manges mind he thought "Ugh i haven't had anything to eat for lunch, ugh how could i have forgotten!!" Along the way he saw a teahouse and stopped inside and took a seat. A waiter came up to him and asked, "What may i get you sir?" "Some ramen and green tea please" Mange replied. After the waiter had brought his or­der and he ate lunch. He left the teahouse and headed onward to the Land of waves. About 30 minutes later he arrived in the Land of waves and saw the imperial palace and headed towards it. When he was about to enter the palace two shinobi appeared in front of him. "Halt only those who have business with the prince or princess may enter here!!" Mange pulled out the letter and handed it to the guards. They read over the letter and said "Oh our apologies we didn't know that godaime Tsunade sent you, please accept our apologies and follow us to the throne chamber." Mange followed them into the throne chamber and saw a lot of maidens cleaning and doing work around the place. All of the sudden one of the guards said "my lord, my highness your escort has arrived!!" from behind a door two figures emerged one was a guy wearing a jewelled robe with silver hair on his head and a kind of squinted expression on his face. The other was a woman with a long blue kimono with black hair and golden streak through it, she was beautiful just as Rain had said. "Prince Akiri, princess Misari. May i intro­duce your guide Mange Oshida!!" mange bowed his head and glanced up to see them do the same. "I assume your here on Tsunades orders young boy?" Akiri asked. "Yes sir" Mange replied. "Very well i hope you will escort us safely to Konoha, i trust you will do well." Misari replied. "I will do my best my mistress" Mange said with his head still bowed. Misari came up to him and lifted his chin up, "You do not need to act like a stranger in my house. You are our guest." Mange replied "Thank you milady. If you are ready to go we can begin our journey to Konoha" Akiri said. "Lets go if you are ready" They both nodded and followed mange out of the imperial palace and out of the Land of waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As the trio walked on the trail towards Konoha Mange could hear Akiri and Misari laughing and walking along behind him. "What's so funny?" Mange asked as he walked. "Oh its nothing i was just telling Misari a really funny joke" Akiri replied. All of the sudden 20 figures appeared in front of the trio, they were all sound shinobi. One of them stepped up and demanded "Hand over the girl or well kill you all and take everything valuable you have." Akiri snapped in "What are you talking about we wont hand over-" One of the sound nin sprang at him and Mange flash stepped in between them and pointed his finger at them. "Hadou #4 Byakuri!!" A huge blast of white lightning appeared out of Manges finger and killed off 15 of the sound nin in one shot. "Run away!!" the other remaining 5 screamed then ran off. About an hour later it was getting dark and Mange saw a nearby cave. "We had better take shelter cause once it gets dark we ain't going anywhere." They nodded in agreement and they all ran into the cave. 2 hours later Akiri was sleeping with the fire going and Mange de­cided to go get more firewood. Along his way he heard a pretty voice singing, he fol­lowed the voice and saw Misari was standing at the bank of a lake with her eyes closed and she was singing. Mange walked up to her and said "Nice voice" she look at Mange and jumped and fell in the water. "Oh my goodness you scared me!!" Misari said in deep breaths. "Sorry if i scared you. Here let me help you up." Mange reached out and helped Misari to her feet. "I'm really sorry. I just scared you like that." Mange said apologizing. She took his hand and stood up "It's ok i just wasn't expecting you." They talked for quiet awhile after that, then suddenly Misari asked Mange "Do you have any family Mange-san?" Mange looked at her then replied "Yea only my little sister. My parents died when i was 7 years old in the great shinobi war" Misari looked sad then said "Oh i'm sorry to hear that..." mange laughed "It's not your fault Misari" Mange felt something warm on his hand and looked at his hand to see Misaris hand on his. "Umm Misari? Are you holding my hand?" Mange asked shocked. Misari pulled her hand away and Mange could see that she was blushing. "Sorry Mange-san. I wasn't thinking." Mange looked at the moon then stood up. "We had better get back its almost morning." She nodded then followed Mange back to the cave. The following morning. After they had eaten they took off again towards Konoha. "Are you two excited about the wedding?" They both nodded yes and followed Mange through the gates where they were greeted by the entire village "Looks like u made it back in one piece Mange" said Tsunade from in front of him. "Yep Tsunade you were right" Tsunade headed past Mange and towards Misari and Akiri. Mange headed off to­wards home but he heard Tsunade say "So, the wedding is tonight i presume?" "Yes ma'am" Akiri replied. Misari looked at Mange sadly as he walked away into the vil­lage. As he entered the house he was greeted by Rain. "Welcome home big brother!!" Rain cried as she gave her brother a big hug. "Where's Dark?" Mange asked. "Oh he's asleep he got assigned a mission while you were gone and he's tired" Mange nodded and headed to his bed. For the next 3 hours Mange pondered over the wedding and saw Misaris face in his head and he blushed. Mange got up went downstairs grabbed Hamanin and put it on his back and headed out the door. Along his way to the ramen shop he heard a noise coming from a nearby building and flash stepped inside. He peeked through a hole in the door and saw two figures Akiri and Orochimaru!! "Is the girl all ready for my taking Akiri?" Akiri replied "Yes and once i hand her over you will give me the sword correct?" Orochimaru replied "As long as i get her body then yes it is all yours" Mange was shocked, quickly he flash stepped out of the building without making a noise and ran to find Misari. About 2 hours later he found her at hokage mountain. As he approached her he found her singing again. "Misari!! I just found out something terrible!! Akiri doesn't love you!! He's just using you in some plot to get an object from Orochimaru by turning over your body to Orochimaru!!" Mange yelled. She looked at him with a look of disgust. "How could u say something like that. Akiri loves me and i love him and nothing will change that!!" He could now see that she was crying. "Misari. Akiri doesn't love you... i do..." Mange replied. She looked at him in shock "your lying to me…" She said crying harder now. She looked at him and screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" And then ran off. "MISARI!!" Mange yelled as he started to run after her but he felt something wrap around his throat. He saw Akiri and Orochimaru standing side by side "Tsk tsk Mange. To bad you couldn't convince her of the truth. Now she will be handed over to Orochimaru after the wedding is over. And you my friend won't be attending cause you will die here. Right now. Orochimaru if you will?" Orochimaru reared his head and threw Mange off the cliff. "Is this the end for me?" Mange thought. All of the sudden Mange felt someone grab him and he turned around to see Dark with his black wings carrying him by the arms "Wow Mange you put on a lot of weight didn't you?" Dark and Mange landed on a building roof and talked. "So, this Akiri guy is just using her. I have the whole conversation on this." Dark held up a black feather. "Good now to head to the wedding cause its about to start!!" Mange said. "Hop on my back and ill take you there. I'll help you take this guy out Mange you have my word." After 30 minutes they arrived at the chapel and flew inside qui­etly and landed on the ceiling. "Ready Dark?" Mange asked? "Never been more ready in my life." Dark replied. With that Dark formed a water rasengan and Mange pulled Hamanin from his back and they both jumped down and attacked Akiris two guards. Mange cut one of their heads off and Dark stabbed one of them through the heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The entire crowd looked back as the bodies of the guards fell to the ground. "What are you two doing?" Tsunade yelled. Mange pointed to Misari and replied "Saving her life!!" Akiri asked, "Whatever do you mean?" "Don't act like you don't know!!" Dark snapped back angrily as he pulled out the black feather and muttered an unknown chant and the conversation from atop hokage mountain was shown to the crowd. The crowd looked back at Akiri and he finally said "Yes its all true, oh Orochimaru!!" Orochimaru appeared next to him and grabbed Misari and handed Akiri a sword. "MANGE-KUN HELP ME!!" Misari screamed as Orochimaru dragged her away, as Mange was about to attack Orochimaru Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of him. Hinata struck him with 8 trigrams 64 palms and Naruto gave him a good rasengan to his face instantly killing Orochimaru.

Two more figures appeared by Akiri. It was Lee and Gai and at the same time they yelled "IN THE NAME OF YOUTH WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!!" Dark grinned and said "Mange you got Akiri, I've wanted to kill these two for quite some time." Mange looked at Akiri. "Your mine you little asswipe." Mange yelled as he ran at Akiri and clashed swords with him. Akiri grinned and kicked him through the chapel wall. "MANGE-KUN!!" Misari screamed as she saw Mange get blasted through the wall. Akiri jumped out of the chapel only to be slashed in the arm by mange. "Not bad kid but you'll have to do better to kill me!!" each of them exchanged devastating cleaves to each other. "I'm not done yet Akiri." "you might as well be Mange Oshida. You look like you've reached your limit." Mange replied "What did you say?" All of the sudden mange could notice that his body would not move. Akiri walked up with his sword raised and said "It's over, you tried to stop me... but you failed..." He swung his sword down. All of the sudden Mange grabbed the sword and a voice spoke. "Mange you really are a hopeless case!! Akiri replied shocked "What are you?" the voice res­ponded "I ain't telling my name to a person i'm about to kill!!" With that the voice controlling Mange slashed Akiri in the chest and sent him flying through the wall into the chapel. Mange leaped inside and a strange white mask had formed over half his face. "Wow Mange you really do suck at this!!" The voice replied and then all of the sudden mange grabbed the mask and said "Stop interfering this is my fight you bas­tard!!" Mange ripped the mask off then said to Akiri "Now your all mine..." Hamanin glowed blue and mange swung his zanpaktou and screamed "GETSUGA OF THE SEAS!!" It hit Akiri in the head and decapitated his head. Before Mange fell he looked over and saw Lee and Gai lying on the ground dead. Mange dropped Ha­manin and fell to the floor bleeding constantly and was out cold.

When he awakened he saw Rain and Dark healing his wounds and that Misari was looking at him with her face hanging over his "Misari?" Mange said weakly and he ran his fingers through her hair. Misari was crying from what Mange saw and she re­sponded with "Mange remember when you told me you loved me and i said i didn't love you back?" mange looked at her beautiful face and said "Yea, i really meant that i said." Misari cried harder and said "I lied." With that she kissed mange hard for sev­eral minutes and when she was done she said "i do love you Mange Oshida..."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 EPILOQUE**

5 months later...

Mange stood at the altar of the chapel and felt a hand from behind him grab his shoulder "Nervous Mange?" Dark asked. "Naw you think?" Mange snapped back. As soon as Misari stood before Mange in her wedding gown Mange felt sweat drop down his face. At last the time to kiss had arrived and Mange and Misari kissed in front of all of Konoha. A happy ending to a great heros tale.

6 YEARS LATER...

"Daddy play with me!!" Mange replied "no go play with mom dads very busy." CRACK!! Mange cried out in pain as he fell to the floor after being kicked in the shin by his daughter, Manari. "He He you always lose face to Manari Mange-kun." Mange looked up to see the face of his wife Misari Oshida. "Yea, i do" Misari giggled and said "Well i have to get to Tsunades office for work she may be furious with me. Take care of Manari while i'm gone ok Mange-kun?" Mange got up and kissed Misari right on the lips and said "You know i will and i love you Misari-chan" "I love you to Mange-kun" Misari replied back after she kissed Mange back. After that Mange and his daughter waved Misari off as she headed to the hokages office for work.

As for Dark he and Rain had 2 twins one boy, and one girl and moved to a diffrent house in konoha, Dark continued to be a shinobi for konoha, and he and Rain visited mange and misari for the rest of their lives as a family. After a few years Kaito Dark earned the nickname Dark of black feathers for his bravery in his missions

THE END


End file.
